The present invention relates to a control device for adjusting the angle of rotation of a camshaft according to the preamble of patent claim 1, as is known for example from DE 100 38 354 A1.
In the generic reference DE 100 38 354, a control device is described for adjusting the angle of rotation of a camshaft in relation to the angle of rotation of a crankshaft. In this control device, a rotating disk connected to the crankshaft and a rotating disk connected to the camshaft are interlocked with one another via a wobble plate of a wobble plate mechanism. The rotating disk of the crankshaft and the rotating disk of the camshaft have a different number of teeth, causing an offset of the angle of rotation between the two rotating disks when a drive produces a wobbling rotation of the wobble plate.
The offset between the angle of rotation of the crankshaft and the angle of rotation of the camshaft may not exceed a boundary value, because otherwise the internal combustion engine can no longer reliably operate according to the four-stroke principle. If the offset is extreme, for example in the case of a defect of the wobble plate mechanism, the pistons can impact against the opened gas exchange valves, thus destroying the cylinder head.